Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in computer systems for storing data. An example memory is DRAM (dynamic random-access memory). DRAM cells may each comprise a transistor in combination with a capacitor. The DRAM cells may be arranged in an array; with wordlines extending along rows of the array, and digit lines extending along columns of the array. The wordlines may be coupled with the transistors of the memory cells. Each memory cell may be uniquely addressed through a combination of one of the wordlines with one of the digit lines.
Some DRAM may have the digit lines coupled to portions of active regions, and may have the capacitors coupled with interconnects which extend to other portions of the active regions. The interconnects may be proximate to the digit lines, and parasitic capacitance may problematically occur between the interconnects and the digit lines. It would be desirable to develop architectures which alleviate, or even entirely prevent, such parasitic capacitance; and to develop methods of forming such architectures.